


Colours of the World

by FantabulousFelix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousFelix/pseuds/FantabulousFelix
Summary: a poem that I wrote yeet





	Colours of the World

There are some who prosper in the day, when their ember souls ignite  
While some are made of moon dust and were born to thrive at night  
Some people breathe in solar flares, their luminescence warm  
While the others sing in sea foam and find solace in the storm

Those like me, however, just can’t seem to find their place  
And the search for our belonging is a never ending chase  
We are the disappointment on the other side of the mirror  
And no amount of polishing can make our meanings clearer

The sentiment's appreciated, but we can't be the same  
'Cause that which makes you beautiful is what smothers me in shame  
I'm a mermaid without fins, perhaps, a phoenix with no wings  
A dragon stripped of scales, or a siren that never sings

I'm not what I'm supposed to be, despite how hard I try  
But lethargy sinks in bone deep when you live a life of lies  
So shed your skin, and burn the bridge, and cut the chafing binds  
In a world with ten million colours, why choose to be blind?

**Author's Note:**

> a good chunk of this was inspired by Northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco  
> trivia: when writing the first verse I intended for it to be song lyrics? but then I was like "shit I can't put melody to words" so it turned into a normal poem instead lmao  
> rate my setup


End file.
